Through the Trees
by pecannutespresso
Summary: Sam Healy and Galina "Red" Reznikov have been around each other day in and day out for almost two decades. Together they've seen the prison change, inmates come and go, and family ups and downs. Watch what happens when Katya shows feelings for Sam, Red feels left out, and life goes on. Rated M for later chapters. Also, stay tuned for the sequel story, "Into the Clearing."
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a few years ago and I wanted to upload it here so I can re-read it XD. I apologize for no quotations, I originally wrote it on my phone.**

Correctional Officer Sam Healy walked down the hallway. All of the inmates we're in their bunks. The loss of Tricia Miller had taken it's toll quickly on the girls. The other correctional officers we're shaken up too.

She was young and even though she was a heroine addict, Tricia Miller had her whole life ahead of her.

Sam always believed the inmates could shape up. But now they lost one. And Sam felt like it was all his fault. He could of stopped it. Could have helped. Should have done something.

And now he had to go home. To Katya. The cold-hearted Russian "wife" of his.

Or not.

He had a sofa in his office.

Blanket.

Extra shirt, just in case he ever spilled on his.

He could stay at his office.

But he did need some food. He started to make his way down to the mess hall. Maybe Red had some left overs so he could make a sandwhich.

The empty halls always had a creepy factor to them. The idea of Tricia's death still lingered in the air, an odd silence filled every nook and cranny.

There was a single light on in the kitchen, it looked to be like the office light. Red's office. She had to be broken-hearted. Tricia was one of her girls. It looked like his sandwhich trip would take a detour.

He knocked on the door and Red hissed at him to go away.

Red, it's me.

Sam and Red had always had a weird relationship. A simple respect to each other, but they knew far too much about each other. But they had a deep connection with each other.

Oh, she scrambled out of her chair and unlocked the door. Sorry. I thought it was one of the girls. I just…I just needed some time alone from them.

She wiped away the tears from her face.

Here, Sam pulled out a hankie and wiped them from her cheek, lingering there. She was so soft. Her cheek so warm.

In the bottom of his stomach, Sam felt a knot form. The kind that felt like butterflies and needing to vomit at the same time. It was a feeling he hadn't had since Katya first came to the states.

But when she sighed, turning her face into his hand, they both stopped.

It was wrong.

Wrong on many levels.

He was an officer, she was an inmate. He was married and so was she. Hell, she had three boys.

I'm sorry, he sputtered out. Sam jerked his hand away from her face, but as soon as he did, Red flung her arms around his neck, bring her face in his shirt and began sobbing.

Oh shit, Red. He patted her back, trying to calm her. He'd really fucked up this time.

I should have been there, she sobbed. Her body wracked with sobs. She clung to him, grabbed him and held him to her.

From the weight she put on him, he could tell he was keeping her upright. And that hit him right in the gut. This wasn't about him, and pressing his boundaries, it was about Tricia.

She was letting him see a new side of her, a soft and needing sign. And in return, he felt needed.

Here, here. Sam pulled back from her enough to see her face. Let's go where you can sit down and we can talk.

Together, they walked down the hall and into his office. Sam sat her down on the sofa and then sat next to her. She stared at her hands. And Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He could feel her relax into him, again resting her head on his shoulder.

This time mostly sniffles came from the chef's mouth.

I could have done something too, Red. Could have said something.

They relaxed into each other more, like a couple sitting down at the end of the day. Red pulled one of her legs up under her and shifted her weight against Sam. And he let his hand wander from her shoulder to her firey hair. Running his hand through her hair calmed him. And he could tell she started to calm down as well.

Healy, she whispered. I–just wanted to say thank you, her hand patted his thigh.

She started to get up, but Sam stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Red, stay. Talk to me. We don't have to talk about Tricia. Let's get your mind off of her.

He spun her around and grabbed her other hand.

This is wrong, but you mean the world to me and I need to know you're okay.

The world?


	2. Chapter 2

He nodded, holding back a flood of tears.

She dropped to her knees and clung to him. Now they both cried. Cried with smiles on their faces.

There's been not many loves in my life, Sam and I think about you all the time. Red tilted her head up, she brought her hands up to his face and giggled.

I think about your beautiful face every time my eyes close.

Red's arms wrapped around his neck again, squeezing him tight and pulling him down with her. They toppled onto the floor together, Sam held her tight so she wouldn't hit her head.

In a fervor, Sam's hands we're all over her and he's were all over him. Red fisted her hands in his hair, keeping his lips close to her body as he moved from kissing her Red tinted lips to her pale neck and finally to the collar of her shirt.

She let out a low moan and arched her back as he slid his hands under her shirt. He could feel his cock getting hard.

His hand grasped at her breast, her covered nipple hardening under his touch. The fabric bunched up around her breasts as he exposed her flesh.

Her hands went to cover her stomach, but Sam stopped her.

No, I want to see you. He lifted her white, regulation bra. All of you.

He could always tell under her shirt she had nice sized tits, the prison clothes might be unflattering, but Red couldn't hide them if she wanted to.

And now that her torso was exposed, Sam couldn't figure out where to start.

I, he kissed at her belly, love, then her breasts, every bit, then at her nipple. She shuddered and arched her back even farther.

Every flick of his tongue sent a shock of tremors through her.

Sam moved his hand down her body, dipping under her elastic pants.

Katya shaved. Shaved every bit of hair off that wasn't on her head or eyebrows. Red, on the otherhand, didn't have access to such luxeries. But when he dipped his hand over her mound, he found it trimmed and seemingly well taken care of.

He stopped suckling her nipple and gawked at her.

Red stared at him.

Dont, she said. Straight-faced.

Why not?

It's been so long Healy.

I'll take care of you, he cooed.

He pulled at her pants and underwear. And took them all the way off.

Sam groaned like a hungry bear before propping Red's feet on his shoulders. She was glistening, already soaked from excitement and Sam couldn't get enough of her.

His tongue probed her lips, barely brushing over her clit. It sent her half way to the cieling when he did that. Her hand crashed against the back of his head and she ground her sex into his face, trying to get him to lick her harder.

Not a peep came out of her mouth until Sam situated his hand enough to slide a finger into her pussy.

When she squirmed some more, her back arching and hips grinding, Sam stuck another finger in her. Her twisted them and made a come hither motion inside of her, stroking her g-spot over and over.

Then she did it.

Red started a scream, one that was muffled by her own hand as soon as it started.

Sam sucked on her clit until Red's shaking subsided. He licked his lips and watched her. Chest heaving. Hands massaging her own breasts while she tried to regain composure.

He loved the sight.

When she calmed down enough, Sam kissed his way back up her body.

Wow, I forgot I could make a woman do that.

I forgot I could that, Red cooed. Her hand slapped to her forehead and patted down her hair.

Sam crashed his lips against her again, his tongue dipping into her mouth. She sank right into his kiss once again.

Mmm, if I were taking you home tonight, I'd leave a trail of hickies all the way down your body.

She raised her eyebrows. Tonight?

Well, I cant, but if I could Red. I'd make you feel completely alive and so much better. I wouldn't let you worry about a thing.

Her eyefilled with tears and Sam reacted.

He pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. She sobbed again, this time for what could be.

You've got what, two years?

She nodded.

I've got ideas. Plans for us.

He lifted her face with his finger and looked into her Sapphire eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Even swimming in tears, she couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

I want you to be safe and have a wonderful life waiting for you once you get out of here. And I honestly hope that that life is with me.

Red's face melted into tears, she said nothing, but Sam could read his face. She was happy. And he wanted to make her happy. Make her days everything she wanted them to be.

Her lips crashed against his in the heat of passion.

Then Sam's radio buzzed.

They both jumped, having forgotten where they were.

Uh, Mr. Healy we've got an inmate out of bunk. The CO said.

He scrambled for his walkie as Red pulled her clothes into place.

Inmate number?

The other Officer rattled off Red's number.

We're having a talk, I'm Reznikov's counselor.

10-4 Sir.

It'd only happened one other time while Sam worked at Litch, but under the circumstances, a little more leeway was given, especially to the maternal figures. Not much, but with someone like Red, a fee of the boundaries were pushed.

We'll have to get you back sooner than later. He said, dipping his hands into his pockets, a dreamy look flushing his body.

That's too bad, she said. Her eyes locked onto his and didn't waver.

Neither of them moved, each unsure of what to do next. It'd been a long time since either of them were sexually active and not with their spouse.

Night Healy, Red chirped out of nowhere.  
Her voice back to normal. She spun on her heel to walk out, but he snatched her hand, spinning her back into his arms.

Not so fast, Galina.

He said her name with such a whisper that it took all she had to hear him. But they both faltered when it came to saying it next.

She brought her face millimeters from his and he could feel her hot, sweet breath on his face. She was the one that closed the space dividing them. A light, yet passionate, kiss. A kiss between lovers.

Sam felt like it was a kiss before she sent him off to work, the kind Katya used to give him.

But he wanted it to be Red so badly to do that in the mornings.

Goodnight Galina. He placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her hand fall from his.

She didn't have to say it, but her eyes did. She felt so many emotions for him. But her eyes said she loved him.

Now Sam would never sleep. But he needed to, and he needed to shower.

Probably a cold shower.

Sam pulled his truck into the driveway of the quaint little neighborhood he'd lived in for nearly thirty years.

The house was the right size and it'd been the right price. At the time, he expected he'd have a family. The house had a master bedroom and two other bedrooms. As time marched on, he turned one bedroom into an office. The chance of children dwindling, the house still get like the right size. Not too large but not too small–just in case.

When he'd gained both Katya and her mother, the house served its purpose. Space wise they fit and could move without stumbling over each other.

And once Katya started sleeping in her mother's room, he had even more space.

But once he walked in and toed his shows off onto the matted down welcome mat Katya had bought, something felt different. He pushed it off to the excitement from Red and the depressive thought of not coming home to her.

He went straight the bedroom, but it wasn't empty.

He thought he was dreaming, hallucinating Red in his bed. Getting closer, he saw it was a blonde bump stretched out in his bed.

Sam brushed it off.

Katya wanted something. He wasn't sure what, but there was something, if she was willing to sleep in his bed.

He went straight to the shower, tossed his clothes in the hamper and his badge and belt on the sink for the morning. The hot water washed over him, washed Red off of him. But he could still feel her firey kisses and the feeling of her nails scraping down his back. She was a minx and he wanted more.

But once the water hit him, he felt himself grow more and more exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Even though he was harder than stone, he didn't have the energy to release himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead, he toweled off and threw on a shirt before slinking off to bed.

He hadn't blinked twice when the blonde log rolled over and curled up to him.

How was work, she whispered. He could feel her pressing against him, although completely not sexually like she usually did when she needed something.

I had an inmate commit suicide today.

The realization that Tricia Miller died still weighed on him.

And just like that, Katya cried. She shook and pressed her cheek to his back.

Very unlike her, he thought.

Sam shifted, rolling over so that he could comfort her for whatever reason.

Hey now, he cooed as Katya wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. What's wrong?

Something was very off.

In the slight shine from the moonlight, Sam could see her eyes were puffy and red. He sat bolt upright and pulled her into his arms.

No matter the fights they had or the marriage they faked, Katya was still his wife. And learning to do the opposite of his father did in marriages, Sam Healy hurt for her. His primal need to comfort her took over.

He stroked her long blonde hair and rocked them back and forth.

Tears poured from the small Russian bride and spilled onto his shirt. She sniffed and tried to make words, but nothing came from her.

Mother–she hiccuped, mother died tonight.

What do you mean?

She not feel well and I take her to hospital, like you say, and she had heart attack.

Sam felt his heart shatter. Sure, he got along with his mother-in-law like a fox got along with it's prey, but he had mommy issues and Katya loved her mother more than anything in the world. She was the only family that she had.

And now she was gone.

Oh shit, he muttered. Sam resituated them in bed so that he could hold her until she calmed down and fell asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and she shook with sobs that made her feel even more fragile in his oversized arms.

He curled his arms around her petite body and let her cry against him and need him. He rested his head on hers, able to smell the perfume she'd sprayed that morning.

Her body was warm and soft, like Red's.

Dammit Healy, he cursed himself for thinking of the sex he'd had earlier. Now was not the time for that!

She fell asleep before he did, but not by much. The soft rhythym of her breathing that turned to soft snores did him in. And soon they were curled in each others arms for the first time in a very long time.

Sam woke up first at his usual time, but he called Caputo. There'd been a death in his wife's family, and his boss respected that.

Let me know if I can do anything, he'd said before the men said goodbye.

He started up the stove and cooked up some eggs and bacon. Throwing a few pieces of toast in, Sam started to really feel his hunger.

He went back to the bedroom to check on Katya who still slept.

The routine from his mother's depressive swings kicked in and he felt the need to get her up.

Katya, he whispered, brushing away some hair from her face. Her face was puffy still. Let's get you washed up.

She shook her head and tried to pull the sheets tighter around her.

Cmon Angel, he said. This time laying in bed next to her. She curled up against him, staring off at a blank space at the wall. You'll feel a little better once you eat and shower.

Again, she shook her head.

Do you want me to bring it in here?

She nodded, wiping a tissue across her nose.

Sam brought it all in, toast, eggs, coffee, water. The whole works propped on the bed.

Are you going to work today? She croaked before nibbling on the toast.

No, I'm staying home to take care of you and we'll figure something out for your mother.

She flinched when he brought it up, but he needed to. He hadn't been there and hadn't been able to get many details from Katya.

But first, we need to get you cleaned up. It's something I did after my mother's spells. Eat a meal, shower in a hot shower, and change the bedding and your clothes. Head to toe and you'd be suprises how something so mundane would help.

He fed her a bit of egg on her toast and made sure she drank some water.

Hydration is important.

Katya was on autopilot


	5. Chapter 5

Every movement she made was like a robots.

Once she'd finished eating, Sam got the shower running.

Alright, a nice steamy shower should be just what you need. Katya stood in front of him, still dressed in what looked like one of hit shirts. On a closer look, it was his shirt.

You join me, Sam?

It seemed like every word and muscle movement would send her into a disinigrated pile of Katya.

Yes, I can join you. Let's get your shirt off.

She blushed pink and looked at the floor.

Is your shirt.

When she looked up a him, he didn't need her to say anything. It smelled like him. His hair gel and cologne.

Let me, he whispered. He pulled the shirt over her head. Completely nude underneath. If she didn't look like she would cry at any second, he would ha e enjoyed the sight, but his heart hurt for her. He'd lost his mother suddenly too. And she'd been his world. He'd gone through that loss alone.

She stepped into the shower while holding onto Sam's hand. And then she held onto him until he was in the shower behind him.

A hot wet Russian on front of him and all he could think was that it took for his mother-in-law to die. What a dick thought, he told himself.

Katya let the water run over her. She backed up until she could feel Sam pressing against her. Her hands moved over his and she wrapped herself up in his arms.

Together they cleaned up, Sam taking extra care of her. He soaped her up gently and washed it off just as gently.

She turned around and started on him.

You don't have to do that, he said, his hands holding her by the shoulders.

But before he could say another word, she had her lips pressed against his. Soap spread down him until it spread to her as well.

Katya's arms locked behind his neck and their soft kissing turned to bruising ones. They bit at each other's lips and tongues. Sam grabbed her by her hips and ground his hard cock against her flat stomach.

They moaned into each others mouths and finally Sam broke the kiss.

This isn't right, your mother. He held her back, an easy move with her one hundred pound frame.

Sam, please. I need you. I need you to take me like a husband should. Please.

Her voice broke and he couldn't take it. Quickly he washed the soap from each of their bodies. And then toweled them off just as fast. Sam scooped his wife up in his arms, resting her in the middle of the bed.

He crawled between her legs, kissing his way up her body. Now he was tender. Each kiss a brushing of his lips upon her flesh.

When he reached her mouth, Sam brushed her wet hair from her face.

You are beautiful Katya, he said in her native language.

She stared at him, her chin quivering, and brought his face to hers. This time she was forceful. She took what she needed. Her hips ground against him and Sam grabbed at one of her perky breasts. She arched into the bed, spreading her legs farther apart.

His hand snaked down her tight stomach to her sex. He rubbed his fingers against her clit before sliding into her.

Harder, she moaned.

Sam obliged. His fingers rubbed roughly against her g-spot bringing her to orgasm faster than either of them expected. Sam stroked his cock a few times before positioning himself against her.

He looked into Katya's eyes.

Are you sure?

She nodded, urging him into her.

Sam slid his cock into the second woman in 24 hours. Part of him felt gross, like he was cheating on both Red and Katya–which he was.

And when he looked down at her face, he saw Red's crimson hair and dark lips instead of Katya's blonde hair. Sam shook the thought from his head. His wife needed him. Katya needed him.

He bent his head down to her neck, a soft spot on her. His lips kissed there and he licked and sucked her neck. She bucked her hips and tossed her head as her nails dug into his pecs. She screamed his name as they both reached their climaxes together.

The funeral was a small event. More of Sam's family showed up to offer moral support.

No one from Katya's side arrived.

They'd gone to the funeral and then home. Katya in her black cocktail dress Sam never would have chosen for a mother's funeral. But it wasn't his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived home and Sam popped open a beer. Funerals had never been enjoyable. Not when he watched his mother spiral into a self-destruction that ended her life. Then his older brother of cancer.

And the lady was his mother-in-law.

Sam waited in the kitchen to see what Katya wanted for supper, but he had no time to answer because she walked back out with her hair and makeup all done–and nothing but one of Sam's V-neck shirts he wore under his uniform.

She stood in front of him, her foot in between his, nudging his legs apart.

Sam, she cooed, her hands gripping the collars of his dress shirt, why don't we go to bed for a little while and work up an appetite?

She held onto his tie, leading him down the hall. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Red stood in the kitchen, bored and worried. Healy hadn't been in his office for the week. The note on his window said he'd be back next week, but she couldn't help it anymore. They'd had sex in his office.

And now she was alone again, mourning Tricia, and worried about that damn man. As if she needed to.

What had ever happened to Red the Unmoveable? The strong Russian who had a man, but didn't need him? Where had she gone?

She chopped up a carrot trying to think of anything else but that damn Sam Healy.

Norma walked in, keeping her head down. Red knew all the girls, hers and not hers, we're on edge around her. Hell, even she knee she was being a witch lately.

But she had a right!

Healy was treating her like a one-night-stand. And Galina Reznikov refused to be anyone's one-night-stand.

Is it so hard to get something done around here? She barked. The top of her knife sliced into the cutting board, making the girls startle.

She walked around the stainless steel room critiquing every one of the girls on the job they were doing. The onions were too thick. The soup was on too high. The countertops were filthy.

When she saw the flustered look on Norma's face, she sighed and shut herself up in her office.

Her chest felt tight and she couldn't catch her breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sam Healy walked into work with his chest puffed out. He was going to get stuff done and help every inmate anyway he could.

Life was good.

Both him And Katya boxed up her mother's things. Katya did better once the things that reminded her of her mother were gone.

It was odd, but whenever Katya began to think about her mother, she'd stop what she was doing and yank Sam onto the closest piece of furniture, tearing at his clothes. Part of him wondered if her mother had been the problem in their marriage all along.

He had to admit, Katya had a wild side to her. Very wild.

And each night they'd curl up in each others arms and sleep like babies.

It wasn't twenty minutes in his office when there was a knock on his door. Pennsatucky stuck her head in and told him she was glad to see him back. She flashed him a toothy–or mostly toothless–smile.

After lunch when most of the girls went back to their cubes, another knock.

This time it was Red.

Shit.

He'd completely pushed her aside while he'd been gone.

Red, come in. Shut the door, will you?

He set his reading glasses on his desk and leaned back in his chair, not sure what to say. Part of him wanted to fuck her again, pretend like Katya still despised the very thought of him, but he knew he couldnt. Red was too good to him.

I heard about Katya's mother, send her my condolences.

Red bobbed her head, her hands didn't stay still more than a few seconds, and her cheeks were on fire.

Are you okay Red?

Sam rushed around the desk and knelt on her side. She looked far too peaked to be just nervous.

I just–lately I've been feeling weird. Tight chest. No breath. Dizzy. Her hand patted his. She gave him a weak smile.

Do you have chest pains? He grew panicked now.

No, no, just tight. Like the world is closing in on me.

I'll set you to the doctor, she can get you some anxiety pills–he started to get up when she stopped him.


	7. Chapter 7

I know what the anxiety is from. And I don't want pills.

What's it from then Red? We can talk this out.

You, Sam.

His heart stopped when she said his name.

Me?

He'd never been the direct source of someone's stress.

Not that he knew.

You, we had a moment and then you're gone for a week.

I'm sorry I made I made you worry so much Red. He stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. I never would want that, ever. He stood and took her hand, leading her to the other side of his desk.

What?

He patted his lap.

I'll break your legs.

No, no you wont. Now come on Red. He tugged on her chef's shirt, guiding her onto his lap.

Is this where I tell what I want for Christmas? She laughed, causing her bosom to heave in front of his face. Right next to his lips.

Sam twisted her so he could capture her breast in his mouth. His hand worked it's way inside her panties, massaging her clit. It all took her by surprise. But he didn't stop, even when she swore at him in Russian.

Her hand fisted his hair and kept him at what he was doing though. No matter what her Head said, Sam knew she'd succumb. He wanted to make her feel so good. Make her happy. And if this was the funnest way, he'd do it every day until she got out.

Soon she ground her hips against his hand, rubbing her clit at her own pace.

She kissed him as her pussy clenched around his fingers. Squeezing over and over until he released her.

You'll kill me doing that, she muttered, their foreheads pressed together.

Never. Make you pass out from passion, maybe. But never more.

Their shared a sweet kiss before Red left.

The rest of the day left uneventful, which was good, Sam needed to think.

Red meant the world to him, but Katya–his wife–was starting to come around. After all this time now the two things he wanted in the world we're happening at the same time.

Couldn't he ever catch a break?

He made it home just after the Chinese delivery guy left. Katya ordered his favorite, General Tso's.

Mmm, she moaned with a mouthful of chow mein. We don't have this in Moscow.

No? He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. But you're so close to China.

No, Sam, she giggled. China is on other side of Russia. She craned her neck and kissed his cheek.

Oh, right.

They went on eating and watching the news before turning it to some forensic since show she'd gotten addicted to.

Once it started, Katya curled up, resting against him, her head on his lap.

Sam ran his hand through her hair. And soon she was asleep on his lap. This was what he dreamed of, curling up with Red on the sofa, sharing dinner and some peace and quiet.

And then he caught himself.

He wanted this with Katya, the woman who was actually sleeping on his lap. The woman who he carried to bed and pulled her sandals off and tucked her in before he crawled in with her. He wanted the magazine life with Katya.

Not Red.

She had children. And her own husband.

Or did he want to be her husband?

He did some quick and dirty math while he brushed his teeth. Red had a little over two years left in Litch. A lot could happen in two years.


	8. Chapter 8

The new month came with promises of warm weather and sunshine. And the Healys wanted to take as much of that for granted.

Katya threw on a sun dress and sandals and picked Sam out an outfit. The second time she'd ever dressed him, but he liked it. A pair of khaki slacks and a white button up shirt. For the hot day, it was perfect.

She even snapped a picture of them on her phone.

They stopped at a street fair and he picked out a hat that matched her dress. For lunch, they stumbled on a hot dog vendor, which Katya had never tried.

Sam spread some ketchup and mustard on it for her. She tried it, and loved it.

Here, he swiped away a dab of ketchup on her cheek and before he could wipe it off on the napkin, she sucked it from his finger.

You little minx, you. He teased. They found a spot in the park to sit. There they could easily see the children playing and the could hear the music from the stage.

Aww, she cooed. They are so cute.

A toddle went down the slide, screaming in terror and joy. She clapped her hands as soon as her feet hit the ground.

Adorable, Sam added. He paused. Have you ever thought about having kids?

I have, but with mother, I needed to care her first. No time for baby.

He turned to her on the bench. What would you think?

Baby now? Her eyes lit up. I love to! She flung her arms around his neck.

They sat and watched the kids until it got too hot. Then they went home. Sam buzzed. A baby. They'd gone from not speaking to sex almost every day and now talk of a baby.

Nothing could drag him down.

Let's go out tonight, to a bar! Like adults!

She pulled him down the hall and picked out a new outfit, a black button up shirt and jeans. Katya waited until he was undressed to his boxers and then she pounced.

When they finally dressed, they threw on their clothes before heading to the bar.

The bartender brought round after round. On a Saturday night, the bar was full. Men stumbled up to her offering to buy her a drink, but each time she said a polite no. Then she'd grope Sam, her petite hand curling around his thigh. Each time moving closer to his cock.

He flushed red each time.

Once Katya was glassy-eyed, Sam hailed down a cab to take them home. But as soon as he did, none other than Joe Caputo stepped out.

Sammy! He clapped him on the back. And, sorry babe, what's your name again?

Katya, she giggled. She clutched tightly to Sam's shirt while she stuck her other hand out to shake Joe's.

Well aren't you just a little peach? Taking the old ball and chain home so early?

Yes, she needs to–

Oh Sam, please! We never go out! She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. She even pressed against him, causing him to get more than an eyeful of her perky tits.

He rolled his eyes with a yes and the three of them stepped back inside.

Joe struck up a conversation with Katya, sending Sam up to get another round of drinks.

As soon as they stumbled into the house, Sam just as drunk as Katya, she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen.

I want you here and every room Sam. She drug out the 'm' in his name as she burst into another fit of giggles.

Oh I think I can handle that.

She turned around and bent at waist, undoing her shoes and showing off her shapely ass to him. He snuck a blue pill from the cabinet before running his hand over her rear end.

Not a single woman had an ass better than hers. Plump and firm, Katya's alternative style of exercise paid off.

Sam took her hint. Sliding her tight dress up and over her pantieless ass, he undid his pants. She was soaking wet already.

Sam Healy pounded into his wife as she bent over in the kitchen. On the countertop. In the living room, the shower, and finally the bed before they both fell asleep, exhausted.

But Sam didn't stay asleep for very long. His restless dreams were filled with Red. Her lips wrapped around his cock. Her body trembling with her fourth orgasm. It wasn't Katya he would curl up next to, it was Red with a giant rock on her left hand.

In his still drunken stupor, he cracked another beer and plopped down in his chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing could shake the Russian redhead from his thoughts.

Nothing made him want to stop thinking about her.

Red tossed and turned in her bunk. The newly established bunkmate, Piper Chapman, slept sound as could be.

Ever since Katya's mother died, Healy had barely given Red the time of day unless he had his fingers down her pants. But when he did have his fingers in her, he gave her every ounce of attention he had. And it was magical.

And she absolutely hated him for it. No man had ever made her want him. No man but Sam fucking Healy.

Dammit. She cursed herself over and over.

He was a good 7 years younger than her and now she was drooling after him like a school girl.

All she wanted him to do was take her on his desk. Watch the dog bobble heads topple onto the ground.

All she wanted was to feel whole and make Sam Healy the happiest SOB there was.

She clutched her pillow and tried not to scream out of frustration. Sleep came to her in the early hours, just as the sun peaked over the Trees.

As soon as Healy was in his office, Red darted in.

Red, he stammered. Something wrong?

No, yes, I just–she sighed. Her hand on her head, she was ready to bolt and never step foot in Sam Healys line of view ever again.

But as soon as she felt his strong hand on her shoulder, she melted. Her eyes wide, she looked up at him.

Her breath was gone. Every muscle tight until his finger traced her jawline.

Damn him for turning her to jello.

Damn him for ever making him feel this way!

Just damn him!

They stared into each others eyes. The whir of the air conditioner in the background and other inmates walking past should have made her nervous, but it only made her want to jump him.

Their lips pressed together in a light display of caring, but Red wanted more. She wanted to rip his pants to his ankles and show him how much she wanted and needed him. But she was frozen.

His hands tangled in her hair and hers locked behind his neck. They melded together as their hands began to wander.

Red, I have to tell you something.

She tightened her grip on his shirt. The blood in her entire body pounded in her ears. Her head spun and she felt like she'd vomit.

I love you, he muttered.

I love you too, she replied. But she thought she heard him say he was together with Katya at the same time. She dropped her hands to her side.

What did you say?

She was calm on the outside, for him. Now her blood boiled. Her face grew crimson red. Her hands turned to fists.

Katya and I, we've worked through some issues. His hands caressed her arms.

Red bit down on her cheek.

So hard.

So. Hard.

She could taste blood and see the world spin.

Really? She kept it together. The sooner she finished the conversation and got out, the sooner she'd be able to go somewhere private.

Punch a wall, not Healy.

Punch a wall, not Healy.

Punch a wall, not Sam.

Her Sam.

The one who started his Russian obccesseion.

Her Sam, the man who she made in his job. Made the food better.

He was her Sam!

She raised her hand, outstretched, and slapped him across the face. A loud smack that stunned them both. She dropped her hand.

She slapped a guard. She slapped her Sam. Her Sam. She'd surely get sent to the SHU.

Red slumped against the wall, slipping all the way to the ground, her head between her knees she tried to breath.

Don't cry.

Not in front of him.

Her hands tugged at her hair as she rocked back and forth.

Sam knelt down next to her, stroking her shoulder. Violently she rocked back and forth, whispering in Russian. He couldn't understand a word of it, but he knew it wasn't good.

She'd slapped him for Christ's sake.

No woman had ever slapped him.

Especially not one that meant so much to him.

Galina, he whispered. I need to get you up.

Then, suddenly, she stopped. Her hands by her side, the tears still came, but she looked up. Off to the side of him, she stared off into space.

She stood up on her own, wiped the tears from her eyes, and left his office without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Woah Red, eat a bad turnip? Caputo straightened his tie before walking into Healys office. What's up with her?

Sam shook the last few minutes from his head.

Oh, some family stuff. Her boys are being a little rowdy without her.

Well, she shoulda thought of that before she got sent to prison. He exentuated prison before dropping down onto the chair on the other side of Sam's desk. So, Saturday was fun. Never thought I'd see a fun side to you Sammy.

He rolled his eyes. Yeah, he'd gotten drunk with other adults for the first time in a long time and then fucked his wife until she walked funny, but Sam felt gross. Like Red was the woman he was cheating on–which if he thought about it, she was.

Think we should do it again, my band is playing in two weeks, same place.

Sure, Sam wrote it down. Caputo went to give him a fist bump, but when Sam didn't respond, he just shook his head. Two weeks, bring that pretty little wife of yours too. A little eye candy. Eh?

And then it hit him, Katya and Caputo had eyed each other all night. And then a drunk Katya wanted to have sex every way she could think of?

Then another thought, all of the sex had started after her mother's death. At first he'd thought the mother had been the problem, but now…every time she got sad, she'd pull him into bed. Tear at his clothes wherever they were.

Now he wondered if the sex was to get her mind off of her mother.

And he'd just let Red walk out feeling like the piece of shit that HE was. Sam slumped into his desk chair. There was a silver flask hiding in the locked drawer. He took a large swig before kicking the metal desk.

Meanwhile, Red sat in her bunk, blanket pulled up to her nose and faced the wall. If she focused on the one little speck there, she would forget about Sam fucking Healy.

The two weeks went by in a flash. With Red completely ignoring him, Sam was able to push her to the side and focus on the paper work piling up on his desk. But every so often, she would creep in, taunting him.

And when he went home, Katya would lather him up with kisses and sweet sayings, but he couldn't help but wonder how much of it she wanted to be Joe Caputo.

Sam Healy was lost in a land of limbo.

It became more and more clear as to who his heart belonged to. Each touch and kiss and Russian word Katya said, all he could hear and feel was Red.

His Red.

But he'd messed that one up when he'd let her walk out of his office.

The night of the "concert" came and Sam couldn't wait for it to be over.

Katya dressed up in a tight pair of jeans and a low cut top. When she put on the pair of high heels, Sam suspected something was seriously up.

They sat near the middle and once Caputo saw them he bought them a round of drinks. Katya bounced along to the music, but Sam couldn't get into it at all.

He'd been raised by a manic-depressive mother, and two hippie siblings. 80's rock did nothing for him.

On the band's first break, Joe came and plopped down next to Katya.

What'd you think?

I like! She had to yell over the rowdy group of college kids that stumbled in. Sam heard her, but Caputo didnt. And when she noticed, she leaned in real close to him. Her chest pressing against Sam's boss.

The longer Sam stayed, the more his head hurt.

Before too long he was ready for bed.

But Katya wasnt. She was ready to take on the world.

We'll take care of her!

One of the bandmate's wife hollered over the music. All the other women were lit up.

Oh Sam, please. You rest, she moved in close to him, and I'll wake you up when I get home.

Against his better judgement, Sam agreed.

But before he could walk out the soor, Katya jumped out of her chair and gave him a bear hug and a deep, passionate kiss.

Sam saw Caputo watching out of the corner of his eye and Sam couldn't stop himself. He grabbed his wife's ass hard before waving goodbye to his boss.

He went home to an empty house full of feminine decoration and an empty bed with a dozen pillows that were "decoration only". What the hell was the point of a pillow if you couldn't use it?


	11. Chapter 11

Sam, please, please show me how much you want me.  
He had Red cornered against his couch, backed up until she couldn't move back any farther. And both of them were on fire.  
Oh I will, he dropped to his knees and ate her like there was no tomorrow. She screamed and writhed under his tongue and climaxed over and over again.

When Sam woke up to an empty bed, he cursed the world. When he noticed the time, he cursed the drunken band wives.

A quarter past three and no Katya.

Not good, especially for his idea of Joe Caputo dicking it to her on the side.

His phone was silent and not a single peep from Katya.

Great.

Red would never do anything like this, his brain said.

She couldnt, because she's in prison.

By the time he woke up and showered, Katya had stumbled home and passed out in bed. So much for sex when she got home, but he wouldn't have let her anyway.

They spent the day away from each other on different sides of the house.

Sam tried to get into the football game that was on, but had no luck. And from the strong scent of whiskey rolling off of his wife, he assumed she was sleeping of a hangover from hell.

All he could think of was taking a long walk with Red. Holding her hand and stopping to give her a quick kiss before she blushed pink.

All Red could think about was Sam Healy. No matter how hard she teied, she couldn't get him out of her head.

She'd tried thinking of Dimitri, how he'd kiss her along the nape of her neck and run his hands over her ass while she cooked. But all she could see was standing in a perfect kitchen with Healy behind her, whispering to her broken Russian.

She tried picturing Dimitri playing with their grandson, and all she saw wad introducing the little tyke to Healy as he beamed at Red.

She tried to remember her wedding night, the way Dimitri had been so gentle and so caring. But all she could remember was how passionate Sam had been with her after Tricia's death.

Every time she imagined her husband, the father of her children, all she could see was Sam Healy in his place.

Red stopped at Sophia's salon and asked her for a new do.

If she got back into her old spirit, she was sure she'd be able to push Sam from her list filled thoughts. That and her arch enemy, Vee, had returned. She didn't have time to think about some man who'd gotten her rocks off a few times.

Once the inmates were allowed to use the phones, Red rushed to them, dialing the house number.

Hello?

His accent was a strong one. Dimitri might not have been the brick wall of a man that Red had always dreamed of, but a strong Russian he certainly was–and to her that mattered more than his height.

Dimi! She cried. She clutched the phone so tight she thought it might break.

Galya! Perfect timing, he switched to speaking Russian, rattling off that their grandson was staying a few days. Here, say hi to babushka.

There came a rustling on the other end of the phone before a small voice said, hi baba.

Red clutched at her chest, crying out of joy.

Hello precious angel.

It took all she had not to throw a fit. She could only imagine Maxims blue eyes and his mother's blonde hair, maybe curly like Maxims' had been.

Baba misses you.

She wanted to talk to him, to hear him babble on all day, but she could hardly get those three words out, let alone a question to get him talking.

I love you Baba, he replied.

She heard Dimitri tell him good job in the background.

Baba loves you too, she wept.

Red turned away from the hall, fixating on the chain fence to keep her steady and strong.

Can you put Ded back on?

Oh-tay, bye Baba.

More rustling before Dimitri was back on.

Isn't he cute?

I–she sobbed, what does he look like?

He told her. Gray eyes, dark curly hair, chubby cheeks.

He looks like your baby photos Galya. Exactly like them.

Another inmate stood behind Red, glaring at her.

I've got to go Dimi, give him a kiss. Tell him Baba loves him. I love you so much Dimi.

Of course Galya, I come to see you this weekend.

All Red could do was nod.

I love you Dimitri.


	12. Chapter 12

She couldn't say it enough before they finally hung up the phone.

Standing in the middle of the hallway when she turned around, was Sam Healy. His hands dug deep into his pockets, and a slight smile on his face.

Red sneered at him, tears still welled up in her eyes.

She stomped off to her bunk before he could catch her.

Hey, Ma, I was wondering–Nicki poked her head around the corner of the partitioning wall, but stopped mid-sentence. Whoa, Ma?

The younger girl dropped down next to the bunk and ran her hand over Red's shaking form. Even though she faced the wall, Red knew it was obvious she was crying.

Nicki chambered onto the bunk as best she could, wrapping Red up as tight as she could. But Red was supposed to be the protective one. Red was supposed to take of Nicki just like she was supposed to take care of her family and Tricia.

Sometime later, Nicki whispered she loved Red into her ear, kissed her forehead, and left for her own bunk.

The sun began to set and the other inmates settled in for the night.

Piper sat on the edge of her bunk.

You know, I think my mother is finally figuring out to leave me alone. She didn't complain once about my hair or my nails. I just really think she's starting to–wait, Red, you alright?

Yea, fine. Absolutely perfect.

Piper rubbed her arm and left her alone.

The whole world left her alone. Thank God.

In the greenhouse everything made sense. Red got her hands dirty, her boys snuck in contraband and she was on top again.

The door opened and closed and Red turned to find not one of her fellow Golden Girls, but Vee, hands in her pockets.

In every nerve of her body, Red knew it wasn't good. Not if Vee was involved.

Red, she cooed. Her eyebrow arched and her voice sultry.

That was the thing about Vee. Her voice always had a sultry tinge to it, even if she was talking about what she would get at commissary. Always sultry. That was never good.

Then Vee raised her hand from her pocket and showed Red a long white sock with something heavy at the end. Red wasn't dumb. She knew what was in it.

In the split seconds that the sock swung through the air and made contact with Red's face, splitting her cheek open, she could only think of Healy. How she wanted to be wrapped in his arms.

That'll teach you, Red. Vee said, sugary sweet before leaving her to go unconcious.

Red!

Someone barked at her. The voice was fuzzy but she could still make it out.

Red! Don't do this to us!

It was her Golden Girls. They'd come for her. They'd protect her.

But when she tried to take a breath in, Red realized she was beyond needing protection. She needed a hospital.

Everything hurt. Her hands. Her face, mostly. Her legs. Her back spasmed.

Miss Reznikov? A new voice entered, but she couldn't tell who it was. Then a light in her eye.

She cried out in pain.

Where does it hurt?

Everywhere, she croaked loud enough for the new voice to hear.

Alright, we're going to get you to medical and get you cleaned up.

A few hands shifted her onto a new surface, then strapped her down. They started to roll her and then onto a bumpy surface, but Red couldn't move.

Oh god, she'd been paralyzed by that bitch Vee!

They moved her and all Red could do was cry.

She heard gasps and explitives from the inmates. Then she heard Nicki.

Red took a shaky deep breath and lifted her hand to stop.

Ma! Fuck! It was that bitch Vee! Fuck! Nicki swore and paced but Red reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Nicki stopped instantly and stared in Red's eyes.

Once they got to medical, Red was pumped full of pain killers and cleaned up. Nothing major broke. Her cheek bone had been close though. There were other gashes that were patched up. But the pain medicine started to kick in and all she wanted was to sleep.

The medics got her washed up and into a paper gown with no back to it. They rolled her into a room with the curtain drawn. That was until she heard the voice next door.

Sister?

Red?


	13. Chapter 13

The curtain flew open to reveal that, in fact, the nun had been brought to medical once her hunger strike had gone to far on her aging body.

Holy Mother Mary, the Sister muttered once she got a good look at Red.

The other woman looks worse.

Is she dead? I mean, the Sister shook her head ashamed at what had flown out of her mouth.

No, she got me with a slock. She's in prison still and I'm in prison hospital, which is worse.

The girls had little time to catch up as none other than Sam Healy walked in.

Sister, do you mind?

The Sister sat back on her bed, unaware that Healy was there for more than getting Red's side of events.

Alright, Red. Let's go through what happened. He plopped down in a fragile plastic chair next to her with his clipboard handy. Just tell me what you remember.

He didn't look her in the eye once.

She stared directly at him and he didn't look at her once.

So you're saying it was Warren?

Yes.

Her hand crept to the edge of the bed, out of the Sisters view, toward Healy. All she needed was one touch. She needed to know that he was still thinking about her, even it was just a little bit. She had to know. She had to feel his skin against hers.

Out of the corner of his view, Sam could see her painted nails and then more of her hand. Little by little her delicate hand, attached to monitors and IVs, moved closer to him as he talked.

He wanted to touch her, he really did. But he knew if he did that he would lose it and end up spoiling his feelings for her.

But he did raise his finger to her face and ran it along her cheek bone.

He finally made contact with her bright blue eyes and saw them full of tears and longing. Her hand was soft in his.

I love you, he mouthed to her, hoping she wouldn't haul off and slap him across the face.

She squeezed his hand tighter. The tears poured from her brilliant blue eyes.

Sam wanted to hunt Vee down and send her ass to rot in SHU, but he knew that someone else would take care of that for him. Right now, he knew, he needed to be with Red.

Tell her over and over how sorry he was that he hadn't been there. How sorry he was that he couldn't protect her. But with the Sister next door, he knew he couldnt.

Before he left, Sam looked around, made sure no one was coming and pressed a fast kiss to her forehead.

I love you Galina, he whispered. Hardly loud enough for himself to hear, let alone her. But he'd said it and he'd say it a million times to her.

She blew him a feeble attempt at a kiss before he walked down the hall.

Sam practically ran to his truck, keeping it together until the door shut. Then he lost it. His hands slammed against steering wheel and kicked his feet at the ground.

Once he got home Katya was waiting for him, dressed in nothing but a corset and matching lace panties. He had to admit, she looked smoking hot in the outfit, but all he thought about was Red. Tonight would not be the night to push his buttons.

I need a beer and a shower.

He set his jacket on the dining room table. To his astonishment, Katya rubbed his shoulders. Her hands were gentle even though she tried giving him an actual back rub. Those delicate fingers would never knead out his stress like Red would.

Katya pulled him to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. Her fingers moved deftly from his shoulders to his collar. Undid his shirt buttons.

Red wouldn't wear something like Katya had on. She'd have on some silk robe with a matching nightgown.

Or better yet, she'd wear one of his shirts and a pair of flannel pants, laying in bed with a book in her hands and those glasses perched on her nose.

Waiting for him to come home. And he'd beg to let him make supper for once. And they'd end up cooking together. His arms around her, helping her stir up the meal. Little touches and kisses in between adding a new spice to the mix.

They wouldn't need all the sex all the time. Their passion ran deeper. A simple touch meant more than any words could portray.

Katya had stripped off his uniform shirt and his under shirt before pushing him onto his back. She undid his pants and started giving him a blow job.


	14. Chapter 14

Red would let him please her.

Let him explore every inch of her until she was screaming for him to fuck her.

And he'd do it gently. They'd take their time, hands roaming, until they exploded together. None of this jump in bed and fuck till they were tired bullshit.

It became more and more clear to Sam as Katya straddled his hips, that he was being used. He was fucking the emotion out of his wife. But there was a feeling deep in his gut that he wasn't the only one.

The week and a half that Red was in medical and the prison hunted Vee down, Sam felt so alone and so lost. Red's girls we're in and out of his office like a revolving door asking about her condition.

But he didn't know either. After she'd called him back to recant her original testimony, he hadn't been granted permission, and frankly, it would have raised flags for him to visiting her all the time.

Luckily once the prison found Vee hit by a car and dead, they were able to establish it hadn't been Warren that had slocked Red.

It still didn't make Sam feel any better.

Until he saw her girls speedily walking down the hallway. And then it happened. They all started yelling and crying.

It could only mean one thing.

Thumping in his chest, Sam wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her from head-to-toe. Wanted to run his hands through her hair and kiss her scar. Wanted to tell her everything would be fine.

Of course, he couldnt. It killed him inside knowing that.

He did, however, poke his head out of his office.

Inmates, he barked, keep it down.

All of the girls simotaneously turned to him, taking his order 110% serious, Red just smirked at him, her cheek still covered.

The rest of his day sped past. Boring meetings, debriefings, paperwork. The whole works. He wouldn't get a chance to see her until the next day.

Then there was a knock on his door.

Not now–he looked up to see her walk into his office. Red. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

She shut the door behind her and walked over to his chair, holding onto both of the arm rests. Their faces were nearly touching.

Galina Reznikov, I love you with all my heart and I will do whatever I can to make sure that you are safe until the end of time, so help me God.

His eyes locked on hers.

Her eyes locked on his.

Red leaned into him and kissed him hard enough to hurt. He pulled her onto his lap, and kept kissing her. Like there was no tomorrow.

He ached to be with her, to take her home with him and spoil her until they parted.

Everything his sister had taught him about reading someone told him that Red was a beautiful soul to the core, even if she had done some wrongdoings in her life.

I will keep you safe. I swear that to you. He rested his face against her bosom.

What about Katya?

I'm going to confront her tonight, she's cheating. I know it. She is.

Part of Red jumped with joy. There'd always been something about that girl that had rubbed her the wrong way. Being a mail-order bride was one thing, but Katya was being foolish, pressing her luck. Acting like a child.

Oh Sam, she cooed, stroking his cheek. I'm sorry to hear that.

But, then I don't have to worry. You'll have me all to yourself.

She did like that idea. There was something sweet about knowing she'd have Sam all to herself, in a way.

Hey, he turned her face to him with the tip of his finger. How about I make you squirm a little before I have to go?

She had no time to respond, his hand slid down her belly and into her pants.

He had thick fingers that were perfect for fingering her. And he knew exactly where to rub to get the palm of his hand against her clit and his fingers on her g-spot. Everything went hazy as fast as she came. Sam sucked on her breast through her shirt, thank God she'd worn a sweater to cover it.

Before she left him, Red grabbed his face in her hand and made him stare at her.

Sam Healy, she whispered, I love you.

And she walked out, feeling more amazing than she'd felt in years.

When Pennsatucky saw her, Red let her smile drop and kept walking, trying not to give it away.


End file.
